All the best people are mad
by XxStarfire268xX
Summary: This is what i thought should've happened at the scene when Alice was with the Hatter on his his workshop on the Red Queen's castle. One-shot. Enjoy.


**Hello! this is my second story. This is what i would've liked to happen on the scene where Alice is with Tarrant in his workshop and tells him that all the best people are mad. Sadly they disn't kiss on that scene even though this scene was perfect for a kiss but anyway... i hope you like it. Also english isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes sorry about that.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I went to the garden of the castle in search of Hatter's hat, i saw the little hedgehog that the Red Queen used as a ball of croquet (the poor thing) i asked him if he had seen a hat around here and he pointed with his little finger to where the hat was, i went to it, grabbed it and dusted it with my hand, i smiled... i couldn't help it. I was starting to grow very fond of the Hatter even though i had only spent so little time with him; i felt... different when i was with him... i felt happier, safer, and muchier... i felt... more myself... This was something i had never truly felt at all in a long time in the company of someone... Actually with the only person besides Hatter i've ever felt like that was with my father, but not with my mother or sister (of course i love them but that didn't happen with them, nor with anybody else) but then i started to think that what i felt in the company of Hatter was also different than what i felt with my father because when i'm with Hatter my heart starts beating faster, when he looks at me i get lost in his eyes, and when he smiles at me i feel like if there were thousands of butterflies in my stomach. That was VERY different than what i felt with my father and also all those things i never experienced before in the company of any other man, just with him. So i started to think that maybe i felt something more than friendship towards Hatter, that maybe i was starting to like him or...maybe i was in love with him... but i was never in love with a man before so i couldn't tell if what i was feeling was exactly that, i didn't what love was or how was it to be in love (i think it's the same thing but anyway...) and that wasn't right, this feeling was wrong, i barely knew him (that's what i thought before discovering i had been to wonderland before and i knew all of them since i was a kid, but anyway) and also if this was a dream then i couldn't be in love with him, with a fictional character, a figment of imagination (it hurts to think he could be just that) because when i woke up i would be heart broken at realising the man that i was in love with wasn't real, so that would be sad, embarrasing and absolutely frustrating. But i didn't know if i could get over that... he's just so charming, and handsome, and cute, and smart, and amazind... (i could go on with that) and above all, he's crazy, absolutely bonkers, but in a good way, in a wonderful way, and as my father said 'all the best people are mad' and even though it's been a short time he already meant the world to me, he's the best friend i've ever had, he can make me smile when it seemed almost impossible and make me feel better with just his presence and one of his cute smiles... he had risk his life for me and done many things for me... if something happened to him i would be devastated, i couldn't bear it, and anything could happen to him here, i the grasps of the Red Queen... So i had to get us out of this place immediately if we wanted to keep our heads, if i wanted to keep him safe. But still, i had to know if this was all real or just a dream so i could know what to do about those feelings i had for Hatter and everything else.

I got out of my thoughts and made my way back inside the castle.

Once there i went to find Hatter, i needed to see him so bad, to know he was okay, i went to the workshop that the Red Queen asigned for him. I entered and there he was, making hats for thebloody big head. When he saw me he smiled and i smiled back to him shyly, i put his hat on a desk that was there and got closer to him. I spotted the hats and admired his work, they were beautiful, all of different sizes and shapes, just the colors were the same, all were red and black with hearts on them.

"They are wonderful. You must let me try one on." i said and he smiled.

"Of course Alice! You really like them?" he asked.

"Yes, you are so talented Hatter."i said heartily and with a smile.

"Hehe, thank you Alice. It feels good to be working at my trade again." He said with a smile and my smile grew larger. He was just so optimistic even though we were in this situation he still smiled and enyojed doing his work.

"But... it's just a pity that you have to make them for her. You shouldn't be wasting your work and your talent on someone who its not worth it." i said getting serious; when i said that the smile on his face faded immediately and i knew i had said the wrong thing and i regretted it. He stopped his work and frowned.

"...What is the hatter with me?... Hatter?..." he muttered to himself and i sensed he was going to have one of his madness fits and started to worry.

"Hatter... is something wrong?" i asked worriedly but he didn't answer, he didn't even hear me.

"M... Ma..." he muttered again and suddenly he walked away from me and started screaming, thrashing around, throwing things and hitting everything in his way in a fit of anger; he was completely out of his mind and i got scared, i've never seen him so angry before not even at the tea party when he screamed at Chessur with rage.

He was hurting himself with the chains that were attached to his feet and i felt so bad, it hurt me to see him like this, it was like if he was a completelydifferent person...seconds ago he was so happy (i guess, he may look happy on the outside but you never know what goes through people's minds) and he was smiling. It really scared me.

I didn't know what to do but since i couldn't think properly i did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hatter!" i screamed and got to him quickly. I grabbed his arm and turned him around so he could face me, then i held his face with both of my hands and got surprised when i saw that his eyes were red and had black circles under them; but as soon as he realised i was there and holding face his eyes got back to his normal green but he still had a scared and worried look on his face.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? I'm frightened Alice, i don't like it in here, it's terribly crowded..." he said, his voice braking and barely above a whisper. I didn't answer, i just looked at him with a sad and worried expression. My heart was breaking for how scared and sad he was.

"Have i gone mad?" He asked in a whisper and i did what my father used to do when i asked him the same question; i lifted my hand from his face and touched his forehead to check his temperature, then put my hand to cup his other cheek.

"I'm afraid so, you're entirely bonkers... but i'll tell you a secret, all the best people are mad..." I said with a soft and gentle voice and a little smile to reassure him. I watched him slowly come back to his normal self again after my words and he smiled his gap toothed smile; i smiled too, happy that now he was calm and okay.

"Is that true Alice?" he asked after a little comfortable silence.

"What Hatter?" i asked a little confused.

"That all the best people are mad?" he said.

"Well, that was what my father used to tell me when i was a kid... but yes, i think that's absolutely true"

"Why?

"Well... because..." I didn't really know what to say about that, i did know that the best people were mad but i didn't have a good logic explanation for that... so i pondered about it for a minute and came up with something really good, i wanted to see his reaction to that...

"Because i've met very few people in all my life who were mad in a good way and those were amazing people... and you're one of them, you're one of the best person i've ever met and you're mad... i just wanted you to know... so yeah, i think that's true." i said, my voice shaking. I didn't know if i said the right thing but... i felt like i needed to tell him and that's how i felt, that's what i thought he was... one of the best and kindest persons i've ever met... in fact, he is the best man i've ever met and the only true friend i've ever had. I was so nervous about what he would think and say about that.

"W-what did you say Alice?" he stammered and had kind of a shocked expression on his face.

"I said: you're one of the best persons i've ever met. You're so kind, you're a very good friend and good man. Your madness is what makes you special and as i told you the best people are mad so don't ever feel ashamed about it... and that's what i love about you, cause you're one of a kind." I said with a loving smile and i not just said that to make him feel better and loved, no i also said that because it was true and that's how i felt about him... i really cared for him and relly LOVED him.

He smiled again that beautiful smile of his and said:

" A-Alice... Do you really think that?" he stammered again.

"Absolutely Hatter... why would i be lying?"

" Well...thank you so much love, i am so glad you think of me like that, i couldn't be happier at this moment because... i... i also think that all th best people are mad..." he said, staring lovingly at me with his cute gap toothed smile. I was so lost in this cute, little moment that i hadn't notice that i was still holding his face but i didn't care, i was not going to remove my hands from his face even if it was awkward, i was enjoying this, his skin was so soft that i started to stroke both of his cheeks with my fingers; he didn't seem uncomfortable or anything, actually i could tell he was enjoying it.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes because...you're mad too in a good way, in your own perfect Alice-y way and... you're the best person i've ever met and the most beautiful and amazing woman i've ever seen..."

"Oh Hatter... thank you... do you really think that?" i said astonished. he thought that i was beautiful and amazing... i couldn't believe it... my Hatter liked me! wait... MY Hatter? well yeah i think so... he's mine and only mine :3

As i was looking at his handsome face a thought crossed my mind, i couldn't help the urge to kiss him; i really, REALLY wanted to and if i didn't do it i will regret it forever and in fact i just realised i indeed loved him... the fact hit me hard but i was also so happy to know i was right since the beginning and to finally know what it was to be in love... so i had to do it, it was now or never and also doing it i could know if he was real, if all this was real but... if it wasn't i could not bear woth it, that would be the worst thing ever, to know that the man i loved and the most amazing place i've ever been to were just part of a dream, something that i made up in my head... but that couldn't be, all this felt so real... touching his face felt so real and good to not be true.

So my decision was made and since i was much taller than him now and he was little (he looked so cute on that size) without thinking it more i leaned down and kissed him; he was so surprised at first but then when he realised what was happening he returned the kiss happily. It started sweet ang gentle but then it got passionate and it continued and got more and more passionate at every second. He wrapped his arms on my waist and i held his head with my hands and started stroking his frizzy orange hair while we kissed. I was so happy, i felt like i was going to explode. I hadn't felt so happy in a very long time... this moment was perfect, beautiful, amazing, whatever you could call it. This was what i have been wanting to do since i found out i was in love with him and now... i know that all this was completely real, not a dream... HE was real... but this was so wonderful that it couldn't be real. I couldn't be happier.

The kiss started to grow more and more fierce each second and i could hardly breathe. He tasted SO good it was driving me crazy and i couldn't help but moan into the kiss, it was unreal and it was my first kiss and i couldn't have asked for a better person and moment for it to be. I always dreamt of finding the right man for me and how my first kiss would be and now all that was happening, i had found the guy of my dreams and we were kissing... it was literally a dream come true... and to think i was going to be married with a man i didn't love back at my world just for the status and the money, it disgusted me.

When we felt we couldn't breathe more we pulled apart for air. We were breathing heavily and staring at each other with a big smile on our faces; i saw pure love and happiness in his eyes and he was smiling like i've never seen him do it before. It was hard to belive that just moments ago he was in a fit of rage and madness, so cared and sad and now he was so happy and we had just kissed...

"A-Alice.." he said with a giggle after a comfortable silence."

"What is it Hatter?" i asked with a smile.

"W-Why was that?" i loved when he stammered, it was cute :3 but for a moment i thought that maybe he didn't like it that much...

"Well... i... i-i love you Hatter..." i finally said what i've been holding all this time but i was so afraid of his answer... what would i do if he rejected me? what if he didn't return my feelings? but if he hadn't then he would've not kissed me right? suddenly he smiled even more, his smile now larger than Cheshire's.

"I... i love you too Alice... i've always loved you and always will." he said and i could not believe it. He said he loved me! He did love me back! this couldn't be better... i was so happy i started to cry tears of joy. This was perfect, like a fairy tale.

At hearing his answer i smiled like Chess, threw my arms around him and then we kissed again as lovingly and passionately as the first one. But suddenly we heard something coming from outside that made us broke apart; it was the Bloody Big Head. why did she have to ruin our precious moment?!

"_Hat man! Where are my hats?! i'm not a patient monarch!"_

My Hatter looked around worriedly and i was just angry that she ruined this moment.

"I'm told she keeps the Vorpal Sword hidden in the castle; the rabbit will help you. Go Alice, find it and take it to the White Queen before it's too late!" he said in a whisper.

"But Hatter i can't leave you here alone... we were supposed to go with the White Queen together, remember?" I said worriedly. What was he thinking? i couldn't leave him, especially now!

"You'll have to go alone my Alice, i'm sorry. I have much to do here as you can see and if i don't then i'll lose my head and i won't be able to see you again..." he said sadly and gestured to the pile of hats he had made.

"No, that will not happen Hatter, i will not permit it... i just want you to be safe..."

"Not to worry luv... i don't want you to be stressed and worry... i'll be fine" he said with a reassuring smile.

"I know but... i just couldn't bear it if something bad happened to you..." i said and tears started to form in my eyes. He embraced me reassuringly when he saw the tears in my eyes and i immediately felt better on his arms.

"Oh my Alice, you don't have to worry, nothing bad will happen to me...although i'm mad i know how to take care of myself perfectly and i will get out of this place alive so i could see your pretty face again. Everything will be okay." he said while he patted my back with his hand. He was just so charming, protective and caring and i loved him so much...

I smiled and pulled away then wiped the tears off my eyes.

"Ok Hatter, i trust you. Please take care of yourself..." i said grabbing his hands.

"I will." he said with a little and sad smile, i smiled sadly at him too. I didn't want to go and leave him in this horrible place but i had to...

I almost forgot! Before i left i grabbed his hat that was on the desk next to us and put it on his head, i smiled.

"Here. that's better, you look yourself again." I said with a smile, lifted my hand and stroke his cheek lovingly. He smiled

"I love you so much Alice, remember that." he said.

"I love you more Tarrant Hightopp." i said with so much love; that was the first time that i called him by his real name. He smiled at my words.

"I'll go now." i said and before i left i gave him a last quick kiss on the lips and got out the room in search of the Vorpal Sword.

i had to do this...i had to do this for him, for my Hatter and for all my friends and so since i knew this was all real nothing could hold me back and i was leaving happier than ever because i had spent a magical moment with the guy i loved and found out what worried me the most, if he loved me and he did so my world was complete and i was the happiest woman in all of Underland. but for now i had to get the sword and rescue my Hatter, because this time i will be the one to save him.

* * *

**well what did you think? i hope you liked it. Remember to leave reviews and favorite. Love you!**


End file.
